Piropos a un pirata
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: Summary Jack, una magnifica escritora, por ende una magnifica persona dando piropos...a Hombres... Como los del trio monstruoso. Sanji x OC, Zoro x OC, Luffy x OC... (Capitulo único)


**Capitulo único: Piropos a un pirata.**

Summary, como cada día en que el barco de la tripulación "King" se instalaba en una isla, salía a comprar comida, bebidas entre muchas otras cosas que sirvieran para su sustento personal y de la tripulación a la que pertenecía, aunque por su personalidad había acabado por ir a comprar la comida sola, ya que ella es egoísta y compra comida para ella sola, si vino sola al mundo pues compraría cosas para ella SOLA.

Sin embargo, ella era algo peculiar. Cada vez que observaba a un hombre guapo no podía dejar de pensar cosas "lindas" para decirles, en la tripulación habían muchos chicos pero también muchas chicas y ninguna como ella, así que…técnicamente es una amante de los hombres, masculinos, nada de okamas, los odiaba con su vida. Como seguía escribiendo, ella odia a cada mujer que se le atraviesa por el camino, sí, así es ella.

Sin tener muchas ideas de a donde se dirigía llego a un pequeño sitio algo olvidado, o al menos así se veía el lugar, porque en realidad estaba repleto de piratas que luchaban sin piedad, uno de ellos tenía un sombrero de paja, algo extraño para un pirata pero que más le daba. Era un hombre para ella de todas formas y nada mal a sus pensamientos pecadores. Sombrero de paja, marca debajo del ojo izquierdo y además se veía bastante rebelde luchando contra esos piratas, justo su tipo. Claro que, todos los hombres (que no sean okamas) son de su tipo.

— **¡Quien fuera sombrero de paja!** —Le gritó ella al chico, este solo giro la vista para observar a quien le había dicho tal cosa, una chica alta de buena figura, cabellos de un marrón claro y ojos verdes, esa era la apariencia de Summary— **¡Para pasar todo el día en tu cabeza!** —Culminó el piropo guiñándole el ojo al chico de cabellos negros.

Él solo le sonrió sin comprender perfectamente aquella frase de la hermosa chica, aun así quienes sí comprendieron lo que decía aquella frase eran: un chico rubio con una ceja encrespada que vestía muy formal, un chico con tres katanas, bueno…en realidad todos los presentes comprendieron excepto el chico del sombrero de paja, que había terminado de luchar para pedirle al tabernero un gran pedazo de carne.

¡Su comida! La había olvidado. ¿Pero quién no olvidaría eso con tales hombres alrededor?

Siguió meditando entre que era más importante, la comida…o seguir viendo a "sus" chicos. Seguir viendo chicos era su mejor opción por momentos, así que dirigiendo su mirada por los mismos sitios consiguió al chico cabellos verdes, mirada profunda y de tres katanas, se le acerco –no muy sigilosamente- y observo que llevaba una katana en la boca y las otras dos en sus manos.

— **¡Como me gustaría ser una katana!** —Suspiro de forma sugerente—**…para tener una lucha con tu boca… **—Dijo dedicándole una mirada coqueta a lo que él se sonrojo pero no lo suficiente, solo llevaba un rostro de sorpresa, incomprensión… ¿¡Acaso ella no estaba flirteando antes con su compañero!? ...Pues no, ella flirteaba con todos.

Cuando la chica consiguió restablecerse de que aquel chico no le haría el suficiente caso miro –sin disimular- a otro de sus acompañantes, sí, el rubio. Él estaba allí luchando contra un montón de hombres, sudando, jadeando, no pudo controlarse más, estaba a su límite.

— **¡Es tan brillante como el sol!** —Dijo exagerando su postura, como si estuviera escondiéndose del sol –tal cual un vampiro- ese chico la cautivaba— **¡Deberías iluminar día a día cada una de mis mañanas!** —Culminó ella, más que un piropo, era algo sugerente como un "¡Cásate conmigo!".

El chico al culminar de escuchar eso, sin contenerse, tuvo una gran hemorragia nasal que probablemente si no hubiera sido por el techo del local hubiera llegado a la luna…que digo, ¡hubiera llegado a las estrellas!

-  
Danharu, como siempre solía ir al pueblo a comprar cosas de necesidad, utensilios para cuidar de sus katanas, libros de ciencias, y cosas de ciencias. Pero en este día en específico su nakama más problemática se dignó en salir a explorar el mundo. Summary. La chica molesta.

Desde que la conoce –hace unos tres o cuatro años- ella siempre se metía en problemas, por la esposa de algún chico al que "ella" había coqueteado, por los hombres que a veces no saben controlarse y claro no faltaban aquellos que son okamas, que aunque Danharu sí los soportaba –su tío es uno- Summary como dije, los odia a muerte. Así que cada vez que se conseguía con uno los insultaba, con insultos tan fuertes que darían miedo hasta a los propios reyes marinos.

En fin, odiaba que su capitán la enviara a buscar a una mujer bastante grandecita que sabe cuidarse sola, pero que siempre está tras un problema, comenzaba a dudar que Summary en realidad estuviera mal de su cabeza. Enamorarse de tantos hombres a la vez no es normal. Ninfómana.

—…**Ve a buscar a Summary, que no se meta en un lío… **—Murmuro imitando la voz de su capitán—** ¿y quién me salva del lío a mí? **—Dijo indignada, continuando con su caminar. Fijo su vista en un bar que estaba cerca de allí "Death Bar". Sí, sin duda Summary la chica busca problemas estaría allí. Apresuró su caminar, estaba al borde de los nervios, la mataría sin duda la mataría, con mucho sufrimiento.

Abrió las puertas del bar y allí estaba ella, Summary Jack, de 200 millones de recompensa. Intentando darle respiración boca a boca a un chico totalmente consciente, era el chico rubio de antes.

Dan quedó indignada de tan solo ver escena tan "grotesca". La ignoro totalmente –no tenía nada que ver con la ninfómana de en medio- prosiguió con su caminar hasta la barra del bar.

— **¿tiene chocolate caliente?** —preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todo el mundo la observo en esos instantes ¿tan malo era pedir un chocolate caliente? El chico a su lado, un pelinegro, sonrió por lo bajo.

—**Oye, si quieres chocolate déjame decirte que en mi bar no encontraras eso** —Dijo el viejo, dueño del local, preocupado por la reacción de la chica quizás la pobre andaba en drogas.

Ella suspiro agobiada, observo nuevamente a Summary que no dejaba de coquetear con aquél chico y le asqueo aún más, comenzaba a molestarse, no se había levantado con buen pie en la mañana.

— **¡Quien fuera idiota!** —Grito a todo pulmón en el local, captando la atención de Summary y la de aquél chico rubio, además de la atención de TODOS—**… ¡Para caer a los brazos de esa loca! **—Dijo culminando la rima mirando a Summary desafiante, la chica le devolvió la mirada. Odio. Sí, se odiaban a muerte.

Muchos de los presentes rieron por lo bajo, otros como el chico que estaba comiendo carne rieron a todo pulmón, haciendo molestar a la de ojos verdes. El propio rubio sintió desvanecerse. Además de que su compañero –casualmente- lo molestaba con cosas como esas, una chica tan sexy como ella lo trataba como basura.

Summary la volvió a ignorar y prosiguió en su conquista con el rubio. Danharu suspiro nuevamente, ella no tendría que estar allí, odiaba los bares, odiaba a la gente ninfómana, odiaba a la gente que odia el chocolate. Maldito tabernero, él le había colmado la paciencia eso seguro.

Se levantó de su asiento, camino con total tranquilidad y tomo a la chica de un brazo justo en el momento en que le daría un beso a aquel chico rubio. ¡Maldición! Maldijo Summary para sus adentros, maldito aquél día en que Danharu se había vuelto tan fuerte y aunque aún forcejeaba no pudo zafarse de tal agarre.

Culminó por salir junto su compañera, dejando a todos los presentes inquietos. Una ninfómana y sin duda una loca habían entrado a un bar de locos.

**-  
N/A: Bien pues esto lo hago por una idea que surgió con un compañero –pervertido- con el cual comencé a decirle unos cuantos piropos que me encantaría decirle al trio monstruosos, sin embargo, mi OC favorita es Danharu.**

**Dan y Summary son nakamas y son de mi propiedad ¡mías! Y que serán las que saldrán comúnmente en mis historias de One Piece, sin más que decir disfruten.**

**¡Ah, saludos Chris… que sé que estás leyendo esto!**

**¡Gracias por leer (a los que leen)! Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejen review… ¡Suerte y cuídense!**

****Un piropo es un cumplido****


End file.
